


Take me up, take me higher

by r0manogers



Series: the rest I can do without [2]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, They're engaged, This is dirty, also, how do i do this, plot's irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Zoya walks in a meeting to discuss Ravka's fate with an hickey.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: the rest I can do without [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551202
Kudos: 18





	Take me up, take me higher

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo i'm baaaack.  
> First of all, Rule of Wolves is out next month, so while we hope it won't smash our hearts and prey that our precious otp will be canon (also it basically already is) let's enjoy some poorly written smut.  
> Please pretend you like it and forgive my mistakes. love u all!!!

This is not happening, Zoya wants to fucking scream, or punch someone.  
Zoya Nazyalensky, Commander, General and future queen of Ravka did not just show up at a council meeting, to discuss the whereabouts of her soon-to-be kingdom with a huge hickey on her neck.  
She wants to kill Nikolai.  
Obviously people are polite enough to ignore it, but Zoya is very much aware of their curious eyes.  
She’s not someone who’s intimidated easily, damn, she’s been through so much she could write books about it, still, being watched so carefully makes her feel uneasy.  
Zoya has always been confident, always been the warrior she’s today, and even though she always knew she was meant for big things, she could never have guessed she would have become a queen.  
It’s been a month since her wedding announcement, and even if the majority of people are happy to finally have a grisha queen and break the old rules others are still quite attached to those rules. Zoya sees it everyday, in the eyes of the noble ladies, in the way rich old man look down at her, talk to her as if she isn’t going to be their queen. Of course she’s always ready to put those people in their places, and so is Nikolai.  
Genya keeps smirking at her from the other side of the table, and she knows that looking at her future husband would only make her look guiltier, and probably make her want to punch him, or kiss him.  
It’s unethical, but it’s how it is, just the sight of him makes her feel warm, it always has.  
It’s frustrating, that even in a situation like this she’s so attracted to him.  
God, she’ so fucking drawn to Nikolai.  
They’ve been flirting forever, and it was just for fun; hitting on each other, and messing with each other, without really going further than that, but as soon as they started to getting close they both noticed how much they were both attracted to the other.  
Simple attraction became real feelings, and real feelings became a wedding proposal.  
And now here they are.  
Someone speaks, and she’s brought back to the reality.  
“but is the second army ready to fight the fjerdans?” an Etherealki asks.  
She feels Nikolai stiffen at her side, she knows he hates this, if he could he would never even think about wars.  
“we will do our best to avoid a physical fight” Zoya starts “but if it comes to that, we will do our best”  
\---  
“i hate you” Zoya announces as soon as her bedroom door closes behind her.  
She takes off her earrings and finally turns to look at Nikolai.  
He smirks.  
“What is wrong with you?” she asks, skeptically, and turns to the mirror to study her bruised neck.  
Zoya Nazyalenski fucking walked in a room full of the most influent people of ravka with an hickey on her neck.  
Unbelievable.  
How did she not notice when she left this morning?  
The hickey is slightly covered by her shirt, but mostly exposed to everybody’s eyes, it is purple-ish, just like many more she found on her waist and on the inside of her thighs. Watching it from the mirror, just touching it makes her skin itch.  
She’s definitely going to kill Nikolai, but not right now.  
Not when he has reached her in front of the mirror and started leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbones. His hands immediately find her waist.  
“you have no regard for your life” Zoya states, leaning into the touch “because you’re so not going to get away with this”  
Nikolai hums in response, hands flying to the first buttons of her shirt, ready to get rid of it.  
Zoya turns around in his arms and presses their mouths together.  
Nikolai parts his lips and pulls Zoya flush against him, tongues meeting in the middle with heated passion. “In my opinion” he breathes in Zoya’s mouth, “that was very hot” and Zoya sighs into the kiss.  
She could reply with something just as petty, but she’s way to busy for that now.  
It’s a mutual feeling, the desperation. They don’t need to try and give explanations as to why their eagerness spike with every kiss, every touch. Nadia called it their “honeymoon phase”, that’s why they can’t keep their hands off each other; Zoya has never been the “romantic type” but with Nikolai’s arms around her , she feels like she can’t physically let go. Zoya kisses him fervently, hands roaming Nikolai’s body. They find home around his neck, pulling him closer. Nikolai gasps and finally breaks the kiss, panting into her mouth.  
“Don’t you have another meeting to attend to, Re'b Ravka ?” she asks.  
Nikolai nods “Yes, in about ten minutes” he slides Zoya’s shirt down her shoulders.  
She chuckles “you’re crazy”  
He gives her his best smile, the one that made Ravka fall for him.  
“Crazy for you” he mumbles back, backing Zoya up against her desk until she sits in it, accidentally knocking down a pile of sheets. Zoya gasps his name, moaning when Nikolai dips down to close his lips around one of her hardening nipples.  
“shit, these are important documents”  
“‘M sorry,” Nikolai mumbles not-so convincingly into her skin, fingers already working the buttons on her pants  
“Sure you are” she breathes out, grabbing onto Nikolai’s shoulders for support.  
He quickly pulls down her pants, and gets on his knees, kisses the soft skin of her thigh and pulls one of her legs on his shoulder.  
The chances of getting caught are pretty high, considering servants could walk inside the room anytime, or Genya could walk in to make some more fun of her, or even Toyla could come in to remind Nikolai of his meeting.  
The image of someone opening the door to find the king of Ravka on his knees between Zoya’s legs haunts her mind for a split second. It makes her feel weirdly proud ; she feels dizzy.  
“You’re so hot, my queen” Nikolai’s voice is so deep Zoya has to grab the edge of the desk not to moan too loudly.  
Zoya closes her eyes, her grip on the desk is so hard now that her knuckles are hurting, she feels giddy with pleasure.  
Is it her kink? Being called “queen”  
“i know” Zoya mutters.  
Nikolai chuckles, dragging his finger down the hem of her underwear.  
“Nikolai” she warns him, one of her hands finding purchase in his hair.  
“what is it, my queen?” he teases her.  
Zoya finally opens her eyes and looks down at him.  
God, he’s so beautiful.  
She finds him looking right back at her, deep blue eyes looking at her with utter love and admiration, and more than a hint of lust.  
She feels her heart swell, she’s so gone for this boy.  
Zoya finds his hand and brings it to her mouth to kiss his palm, then she slips two of his fingers in her mouth, hungrily sucking on them.  
“hurry” she whines, letting his fingers so.  
Nikolai seems out of breath as he groans “fuck” and kisses the inside of Zoya’s thigh, lightly biting her soft skin.  
Zoya’s legs spread for him just in time for Nikolai’s’ knuckle to brush against her folds. He sucks in a breath as she tenses up, and then he does it again and again, knuckles skimming her folds. Zoya sucks her top lip into her mouth as she tries not to whimper, doing her best to keep her eyes open.  
“You’re so warm,” he marvels, voice rumbling against her. Zoya finally gives in, moaning when his knuckle finds her clit.  
“Please”  
She can’t believe she’s actually begging him, and his satisfied smirk makes her want either wipe it off or kiss him senselessly.  
When Nikolai finally slips two of his fingers inside of her, Zoya feels like she might fall, Nikolai has to physically hold her steady with his unoccupied hand on her hip. He works her open with his fingertips, rolling them in circles, the heat in her body growing hotter until she screams as silently as she can. Using his fingers Nikolai spreads her pussy wide open and drags the tip of his tongue all over her sensitive muscles, teasingly. Dipping his tongue in her, he takes long wet licks, circling his tongue over the little nub and flicking it.

“Yes, yes” Zoya moans, loudly, carelessly ; looking down at Nikolai’s head between her legs she reckons she’s actually allowed to be a little loud.  
Zoya’s eyes flutter close, as much as she’d enjoy the sight of Nikolai eating her out, she can’t help.  
It feels too good.  
Zoya sobs as he curves his tongue inside her; she’s gripping his shoulder so hard and her other hand is pulling his hair a little now.  
Nikolai pulls away to look up at her, wetness dripping down his chin. His face is flushed and his hair are a mess, she can see he’s sweating, his lips are red and wet and his knees are probably aching. She would normally feel sorry about it, she supposes this is actually her revenge.  
He looks like pipe dream.  
“you taste so good” his voice is deep and greedy “i could do this all day”  
She doesn’t get to answer before he’s back between her legs, tongue flickering in and out of her frantically. They haven’t been doing this for a long time, but Nikolai already knows her well, knows her body well; he knows how to touch her, and tease her and make her feel so damn good.  
Zoya feels so good, she feels the heat building up inside of her, she knows she’s close.  
“i’m about to come” she breathes, her own voice sounds weak.  
“give it to me, love” he answers immediately.  
It doesn’t take long for her to come all over is mouth, with a long and desperate moan.  
Nikolai takes a moment to catch his breath, resting his forehead against her belly before getting up and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.  
Zoya tastes herself on his tongue.  
She pulls him close against her body, she can feel his clothed cock against her naked skin.  
They pull away. “Am i forgiven?” he asks.  
Zoya pulls a few strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead.  
“we’ll see about that”  
She kisses him again, this kiss is different, not desperate nor hungry, but just as fervent.  
Someone interrupts them by knocking on the door.  
“yes” she answers, doing her best to make her voice look steady.  
“general Nazyalenski” the guard says “is the king here?”  
“i am” Nikolai saves her from the embarrass of answering that.  
“They’re waiting for you, my king”  
“shit” he swears and Zoya is actually laughing as he rushes out the door, almost tripping on the carpet in the process.  
He quickly walks back inside. He’s a mess; is face is flushed, his hair are a total mess ,going in so many different directions, his clothes are rumpled and there’s a stain on his jacket.  
“i’ll miss you” he announces before leaving again.  
After all she got her revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kalavgang  
> tumblr:herostairss


End file.
